Atas Nama Malam
by Jintsuhwan94
Summary: Bagi sebagian orang, malam itu gelap, suram, menyeramkan. Tapi mungkin malam adalah waktu dimana kisah manis Yoongi dan Jimin dimulai, atau mungkin juga tidak. Yoonmin oneshoot stories. Top!Yoongi


**Atas Nama Malam**

Bagi sebagian orang, malam itu gelap, suram, menyeramkan. Tapi mungkin malam adalah waktu dimana kisah manis Yoongi dan Jimin dimulai, atau mungkin juga tidak. Yoonmin oneshoot stories ^^

.

Cast = Yoongi, Jimin

Rated = T

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. It's Okay**

 **.**

Yoongi tersenyum, bernapas pelan sambil menatap wajah tidur Jimin yang menggemaskan. Diusapnya keringat pada dahi Jimin yang berkerut, mencium dahinya, agar tidurnya kembali nyenyak. Mungkin pria kecil itu bermimpi buruk, mungkin saja karena sebelum tidur, Yoongi menceritakan sebuah cerita seram padanya. Yoongi terkikik, tipikal Jimin yang penakut membuat sisi jahilnya selalu muncul.

Yoongi bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, mengambil kertas kerjanya, membuka laptop, lalu mulai mengetik sesuatu disana. Dia merasa sedikit merinding saat angin malam menyapa tengkuknya, dia melirik ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Mengetikkan lebih dari sepuluh ribu kata pada _words_ nya, dia menutup kembali laptopnya. Melirik sebentar kertas kerjanya yang dipenuhi tulisan acak, dia tersenyum kecil.

Tungkainya bergerak menghampiri jendela yang menganga. Menatap pemandangan kota di bawahnya dengan santai. Gemerlap gedung-gedung bertingkat serta lampu kendaraan sedikit banyak membuatnya senang.

Dia menoleh pada Jimin yang bergerak dari tidurnya. Pria kecil itu bangun, mengusap kedua matanya yang sipit, sebelum melihat ke arah Yoongi dan memeluknya. Yoongi terkekeh, mengusap kepala Jimin sebelum menciumnya.

"Kenapa bangun?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin hanya menggeleng. Matanya kembali terpejam di pelukan Yoongi.

Yoongi menggiringnya ke tempat tidur dengan Jimin yang masih menempelinya. Dia mendudukkan Jimin di sana, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, sebelum menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur.

"Aku haus, hyung."

Yoongi segera mengambil gelas air yang ada di meja, lalu memberinya pada Jimin. Satu gelas penuh berisi air itu habis oleh Jimin sekaligus. Yoongi kembali menaruh gelas itu, menepuk-nepukpunggung Jimin agar dia kembali tidur.

"Tidurlah."

"Aku akan tidur kalau hyung juga tidur."

"Ck, dasar."

Yoongi mengambil tempat di samping Jimin. Menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan lalu mengelus-elus Jimin lagi. Sedangkan Jimin beringsut mendekat pada Yoongi. Memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu,hyung.."

Yoongi menatap Jimin. Tersenyum lagi, kemudian mengatakan "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Jimin sayangku."

Paginya, Yoongi sudah berangkat kerja, meninggalkan Jimin yang baru saja tersaar dari lelapnya. Dia melirik kertas kerja Yoongi yang entah kenapa menarik perhatiannya.

 _ **Me, a shadow behind me, in the depth of darkness**_

 _ **I didn't want to show everything including my pain**_

 _ **But because I'm still unaccustomed**_

 _ **I just wanted to make you smile**_

 _ **I wanted to do good**_

 _ **So thanks**_

 _ **Believing in someone like me**_

 _ **Dealing with these tears and wounds**_

 _ **So thanks**_

 _ **For becoming my light**_

 _ **For becoming the flower in the most beautiful moment in life**_

 _ **Loving can heal**_

 _ **Loving can mend your soul**_

 _ **And it's the only thing that I know**_

 _ **I swear it will get easier**_

 _ **Remember that with every piece of you**_

 _ **And it's the only thing we take with us when we die**_

 _ **And if you hurt me, that's okay baby only words bleed**_

 _ **Inside these pages you just hold me**_

 _ **And I won't ever let you go**_

 _ **Wait for me to come home**_

 _ **박지민**_ _ **사랑해**_ _ **.**_

 _ **욘기**_ _ **...**_

Dan Jimin tidak bisa unuk tidak tersenyum setelah membacanya. Yoongi bodoh, dia membuat Jimin malu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung..."

* * *

.

.

.

So that's it guys xD

Stuck banget lanjutin epep lain, malah banyak inspirasi buat drabble xD

Anggep aja ini permulaan buat bom update tahun depan /g xD.

.

.

* * *

Mind To Review?


End file.
